Glimpse of Yesterday
by DierdresStory
Summary: Sirius is back, captured with Hermione in the bowels of Malfoy Manor. How will they escape? Rated R for later chapters. Review, or die a painful death!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-Yeah, yeah , yeah, I don't own any of this except for the plot. But what the hell, we can pretend. Or maybe not, I don't wanna be sued, I only have $1.25 at the moment. DON"T SUE ME PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Outside a dank and dark mansion, rain poured down in sheets of glass, cutting edges constantly crashing down, in a never-ending display of majesty. The mansion itself looked quite old, almost rotted with age, but not in a bad way. There was, however, an odd feel to the place, as if horrible things were happening where they should not be.  
  
And horrible things were happening. In the darkest nook of the rat- infested dungeons, a small figure cowered, covered with blood and bruises from head to dirty toe. Next to the pitiful lump stood a shadow of a man, blond hair cascading down his back in an appearance of terrifying power. What could be seen of his eyes was grey, cruelty viciously reflected in their mercurial depths. He raised an arm and uttered one word, the likes of which never should have poisoned a humans mouth.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
So, kindly review. I have a tendency to make no spelling errors, and am modestly perfect. MUAHAHAHA!!!! Whatever that means. Sometimes the voices tell me weird things. AHHHHHH!!!!!!! 


	2. Pain

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, etc. (though not for lack of trying!) So yeah.  
  
Chapter One-Pain  
  
White and red splashes of color twirled in front of Hermione's eyes. She groaned, quite involuntarily, and was rewarded by a malicious cackle.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Pain beyond imagination, beyond anything, rippled through Hermione's veins. Even after countless times of being subjected to an Unforgivable, the curse had an extraordinary way of making her parched throat scream. The feeling that countless hooks were tearing her apart was not a good one, especially when she flailed and knocked her aching head on a stone wall. The pain stopped. Hermione lay panting, as if she had run a long distance without stopping, with bare feet and body subjected to ripping, sharp, branches of a forest. Only the truth was much worse. Much worse.  
  
Another cackle reached Hermione's ears. It was, if possible, even more malicious than last, even more hatred spouting with each breath the man took.  
  
"Well, my little mudblood, have I broken you yet? Or do you need a little more... time?"  
  
Hermione looked up, grim determination in her face.  
  
"Never," she whispered, risking another wave of pain in her head.  
  
"Well then, I shall have to teach you, shall I not? How about I change my tactics this time? Are you up to a little game with me in my chambers?"  
  
The once haughty Gryffindor looked up, genuine fear in her eyes. He was never this cruel, he only hit her with curses and canes, he never resorted to..to... rape! Lucius sneered.  
  
"Don't you like my idea, Miss Granger? I would have thought it would suit a mudblood whore like you, and a Gryffindor to boot. Come now, on your feet, you're coming with me."  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Well then, I shall force you. Imperio!"  
  
Hermione stood up with a light heart, oblivious to her bruises, although her mind retained some of her old self. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she knew she shouldn't follow Lucius. But what her body did was not in her control anymore. It was like being tied so you couldn't move, lying on train tracks, with a speeding mass of steel coming towards you. Hermione struggled with all her might, struggled against those invisible bonds, the only signs of the fight showing in her eyes. Lucius looked at her, clearly amused.  
  
"Hmmmmm... fighting are we? Well then, before we go to my chambers, I shall show you something. If you really want to fight me, why not give you a good reason? Come."  
  
The pureblooded bastard and the mudblood genius walked through a series of rooms, each containing things, and people, too ghastly to mention. In the last, and darkest room, a stench of blood and decaying flesh hit Hermione's nose before she entered. A hoarse croak came from the opposite wall.  
  
"Well, Lucius, come to finish me off? Or do you want to play with your toy again?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. It couldn't be! He was dead! She walked forward, compelled to be obedient by the curse laid upon her. Before the shadows revealed their captor, she swallowed, mentally. She then took one last step towards the wall, and the shadows escaped, revealing a bloody, tortured, as well as mangled, Sirius Black. Lucius chuckled softly, although without the warmth of Dumbledore's laugh.  
  
"Happy to see your old companion Granger? I daresay you should look at him thoroughly, this might be the last time you see him alive."  
  
He sneered, his change in expression clear, even though darkness swathed his face in a cloak of shadows. He raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius, then whispered, his voice audible in the utterly silent room.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Pardon the cliffhanger, but I am very not in the mood right now. Besides, this is the second chapter today! 


	3. Note from the Author

Note from the Author  
  
Sorry for the lack of updates, but I was in Wisconsin yesterday and had no internet access. Forgive me?  
  
Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, it gives me a kick to see proof that people actually read this. And I promise that the next chapter will be super long, so give me a day or two to round it off and finish it. Thanks for all the support!!!!!  
  
Oh, and one last thing. Once I get to the 5th chapter or so, I'll start a post a new story in addition to Glimpse of Yesterday. I'm not telling what it's going to be about so don't even ask!! 


End file.
